


The Black Hood

by Annabug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Criminal x Princess, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hate, Heart, Love, Robin Hood - Freeform, Robin Hood AU, Running Away, The Black Hood, criminal, family love, hood, ultimate fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabug/pseuds/Annabug
Summary: "Such a beautiful name, Miss Marinette. Remember from this night the heart of Cat Noir belongs to you." He said, before disappearing in the woods. He was maybe a criminal that steals money and jewelry, but this night she is the one who stole his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Long ago King Richard ruled over the kingdom Salvador. He was the most righteous, bravest and the most respectful man you could have met. He respected all of his subjects, rich and poor, he fought for his kingdom in every fight and he always helped his subjects.  His people were happy and the kingdom was in well state. He was a true king and his people were loyal to him in return for his kindness and low taxes.

One day, the king received a letter from outside of the kingdom. He and his army needed to leave straight away to help the kingdom in the neighborhood fight in the war. New attackers were coming from the east and if they are not stopped they could easily get through to the kingdom Salvador and attack the villages.

King Richard gathered his best warriors and left to face the enemies and protect his kingdom. Before leaving he assigned the sheriff, his loyal friend, to rule the kingdom while he was gone. He didn’t know how long he will be gone, it could be even years, so he needed someone to take care of the kingdom and the people.

Not long after the king left, sheriff revealed his other side. Who people thought was a nice man, with will only to help others, revealed to be a greedy bastard. He did not care about the people of the kingdom Salvador, he only cared about the money. The sheriff doubled the taxes, the villagers were starving in order to pay them, and if that wasn’t enough, the sheriff’s people would imprison anyone who didn’t pay the taxes.

People were lost, they lost hope of king Richard coming back. Villagers couldn’t save enough money to raise their children, the town was not being repaired. Stores closed, children suffered, people were wrongly in prison and taxes were only getting higher and higher.

While others suffered, the rich people lived normal lives. They continued to attend and host very expensive elegant parties, spend money on stupid stuff and buy more and more expensive clothing. To them, what sheriff was doing to the villagers seemed right. From their point of view, those people were just peasants and they deserved to be treated like this. After all they were no one and nothing compared to them.

All towns and villages were in pain, they were falling apart, but rich people didn’t care. They were still building their castles, houses, expanding their gardens…

When all the hope was lost and everything else was about to disappear there had to be someone to take the role of a hero.

And there was.

One day, when the guards were leaving the village with money they collected from the taxes someone stopped them.

A group of men lead by a guy wearing a black hood approached them in the woods. At first, the guards thought they were just a joke, but in the end, they barely made it alive home.

The men were indeed skilled when it came to fighting. The guy in the black hood, who appears to be their leader, showed them that he is incredibly precise with arrows. He shot two guys in their leg, so they couldn’t run. One of them even ended up with an arrow in the chest, luckily it missed his heart. 

When they came back, they informed the sheriff of a group of “criminals” in the woods. That group of men stole the money they took and gave it back to the villagers.

The sheriff wasn’t scared. He thought this was another bandit who could be easily taken down, but as weeks passed the black hood appeared more and more and created more and more trouble. But he didn’t attack the poor, only the rich.

They would appear out of nowhere and steal their money, belongings that are worth crap of money, their jewelry, anything that was worth any money. After that they would give that stuff to the poor.

Villagers saw them as heroes, saviors, everyone looked up to them. They were the light in the dark.

Of course, soon enough the sheriff saw the black hood as threat.

But no matter how many fighters he sent to take him down, they would all end the same, barely alive. Some of them would even end up tortured if the black hood needed some classified information.

The black hood earned the nick name Cat Noir between the villagers, mostly because he was always in black and he had cat ears sewn up on his hood.

He and his crew, called merry men, hid in the forest Blackwood, always ready to attack and protect.

 

* * *

 

 

 The real story begins…

It was a peaceful evening or so they thought.

Mr. Tom, his wife Sabine and daughter Marinette were traveling in their carriage towards their home. The night was coming, so in order to avoid the dark they choose to go through a shortcut. This was a big risk to take, especially because the shortcut was through the woods.

Tom was shivering out of fear. He was worried sick what would happen if they ran into the black hood or other criminals.

His daughter, Marinette, took his shivering hand and gently brushed it on her cheek.

“Everything will be alright, papa.”

He smiled just by looking at his daughter’s innocent face. She looked so innocent, her gentle smile, beautiful blue eyes…

He would do anything, ANYTHING, to protect her. He would give up anything to keep her alive, even his own life.

He cupped her cheeks, leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you darling.”

She then leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

But he was still scared, still shivering. Tom closed his eyes in order to forget about this mess. Once he and his family get back home he will double the guards around their home. After all they are one of the most respected families in the kingdom, it’s just a matter of time before the black hood decides to attack them. He couldn’t bare the thought of losing his daughter or wife, so what had to be done had to. It was a stupid idea to go out of town in the first place, especially now, when the black hood was still on the loose. Bringing his daughter with him? That was a mistake that could cost him everything.

He tried to relax, but couldn’t.

Suddenly the carriage stopped moving.

“I DIDN’T TELL YOU TO STOP!” Tom yelled.

He knew he paid the people riding that carriage to get him as fast as home as possible, so why in the hell the sudden stop. This was ridiculous, they risk being spotted by criminals.

“Come out and deliver!” A harsh voice shouted.

Mr. Tom went pale. He knew what that meant and who said it.

 He came out of the carriage to see the Black Hood with an arrow pointed at him. Tom was in shook. His face was white and his mouth fully opened. In a second he kneeled in front of the Black hood and his crew. He looked around to see that every guard was tied. This was indeed a planned attack.

“Please, take whatever you want, but leave my daughter and wife. Please, don’t hurt them.” Tom begged.

“What do you take me for? I would never do harm to a lady!” Cat Noir shouted. “You on the other hand, can fear me.” He took out his cold blade, and pressed it against Tom’s neck.

In that moment, Marinette opened the door of the carriage and walked out as fast as possible.

“Dad!?”  

“Marinette, get back here.” Her mother shouted from the carriage. She was in such shock, she didn’t even dare to come out of the carriage.

“Get back in the carriage.” Her father shouted too.

She rushed towards Cat Noir, ignoring her parents.

When she was head to head to him, she slapped him around the face.

“Get back you criminal, I won’t let you hurt my father.” She yelled at him.

Marinette was no ordinary lady, she may live in a rich family but she doesn’t relay on the guards. Since she was little she was training sword fight with her cousins. Of course it was without her parents permission, but who cares, if they knew about it they would never allow it.

But thanks to that she had the courage to protect her family, the fighting lessons made her stronger.

Cat Noir lifted his hand and touched his cheek where she slapped him. He then smiled at her.

“Quite the temper you have.”

“Please forgive my daughter, take this and please leave us in peace.” Tom begged, still kneeling in front of Cat Noir. He took of his golden necklace and his golden rings and handed it over to him.

“I gladly accept this offer. But, I would also prefer your necklace madam.” Cat Noir pointed at Marinette’s necklace.

Marinette looked at her necklace. The necklace was very pretty, it had this silver chain and a pink rose charm. It was a gift from her grandma, before she passed away.

“Too bad you are not getting it!” She responded.

“Ouch, too bad you don’t have a choice, isn’t that right mister.” He looked at Tom, who almost didn’t start cry.

“D-darling, give h-give him the necklace…” he stuttered out of fear.

“But papa!” Marinette shouted at her dad.

“NOW!” Her dad shouted back.

She gently reached behind her neck to take off her necklace. She held it in her hand for a couple of seconds, remembering when her grandma gave it to her, after that she gave the necklace to Cat Noir.

“Thank you madam.  And for you kindness I promise you a peaceful ride home. You are free to go.”

“Thank you, thank you.” Tom said as he rushed towards the carriage to check on his wife.

“C’mon darling.” He said to his darling.

Marinette turned around looking very angry because she lost her necklace to a criminal **.** As she was about to start walking towards the carriage, Cat Noir pulled her by her hand. She then looked behind her.

“I have a strong desire to see you once again. Can I know  your name, m’lady?”

“Only in your dreams.”

“Then in my dreams I shall see you.”

She blushed at his words.

“Marinette.” She said.

“Such a beautiful name, Miss Marinette. Remember from this night the heart of Cat Noir belongs to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Marinette's future is being slowly set in stone by her parents, Cat Noir tries to figure out his feelings towards the pretty bluenette.

Marinette opened the door of her room as she slowly walked out.  She gently closed the door making sure it didn’t make any noise.  She didn’t want anyone to see or hear her. But it wasn’t like she was sneaking out, she just wanted to take a little walk around the town without the guards following her or her father giving her lessons about the dangerous criminals. If everything went as planned, she should be back in one hour, before anyone noticed. And after all she is carrying a dagger in her purse if it comes to trouble.

As she was walking towards the exit of her mansion she was looking around to make sure no one was onto her.

“Where are you up to, darling?”

“Dad!”  She yelled,  freaked out by her dad’s sudden appearance.

Somehow while she was looking if someone was coming from the right, her father, Tom, just appeared from the front.

“I am just going for a little walk.” Marinette responded.

“Alone?! Are you out of your mind?” Tom started yelling at her.

“But…”

“How many times do I have to tell you this! It’s dangerous outside you have to bring guards with you!”

“But Dad, I can take care of myself!” She yelled back.

“That’s it young lady! GO TO YOUR ROOM!” He pointed with his hand towards her door.

No matter how much Marinette wanted to argue it was worthless. Her parents will never understand her, arguing would just be a waste of time. Marinette made her way towards her room. Her father stood there, crossed arms, watching her as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

“Well that was rough.” Marinette’s mom said approaching her husband.

“I just want to keep her safe.” He sighed.

“I know but we can’t keep track of her forever. She needs someone to look after her, someone she couldn’t run away from.”

Tom looked at Sabine with a confused look on his face.

“Tom, maybe it’s time for Marinette to start a family. It would be for the best.”

Marinette’s dad took a deep breath in. “Maybe you are right. It would be a lot easier if she had someone.”

“People will wonder why are we saving our daughter.  And you know how people make up stories, they’ll say that she is probably sick or that she has mental issues and that we don’t want anyone to know. Just look at Chloe Bourgeois she got married before two years and she is younger than Marinette.  I think our daughter is finally ready to take the step of marriage. And I am sure I found the best match for her.”

“Who do you have in mind?” He questioned.

“Alexander’s son, Michaels. I have already talked to Alexander, he agrees. He thinks Marinette and his son would make a perfect couple.”

“That was a great move, dear wife. Alexander is our friend so it’s not like we are giving our daughter in a hands of a complete stranger.”

“Michaels is also a very well educated man. He is polite and his family is wealthy. They have everything to provide a good life for our Marinette. Michaels is a perfect opportunity.”

 “I agree, but Marinette will argue.”

“Probably, but this is for the best.”

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile Marinette’s parents have been spreading rumors about their daughter’s marriage and preparing everything for that special day, deep in the forest Blackwood a group of bandits hid. They had their camp set up there with everything they needed to stay hidden.

“Cat Noir?”  Little Ivan said approaching his leader. Cat Noir was sitting on a log, lost in his thoughts. He didn’t ever hear Little Ivan approaching.

Little Ivan isn’t as his name says. He is actually bigger than anyone in their bandit group, the merry men. He also might be the tallest and the most muscular man in the whole world.  When he and Cat Noir met, he managed to pick up Cat Noir with only one hand. Being so strong Cat Noir decided to recruit him, but due to his Noir’s sarcasm he started calling him Little Ivan, the name later on kinda stuck. So now everybody knows him as the Little Ivan.

“CAT NOIR !” Ivan yelled to get his leader’s attention.

Cat Noir snapped out of his thoughts in that instant.  “What is it?“

Little Ivan got closer and sat across Noir, on another log.

“Listen, I don’t want to argue but lately you have been distracted a lot. It’s like your head is not in the game anymore.” Little Kim explained.

“I was just thinking about something…” Cat Noir responded.

“I hope your thoughts aren’t about that bluenette.”

“Of course not, why would I think about her!” He argued.

“That’s good. Our leader shouldn’t be distracted by some chick. I actually thought for a second that you were serious about “You won my heart” part.”

Cat Noir slightly laughed. “But it’s interesting isn’t it, a lot of people had an army and weapons and they surrendered, but she, she stood up to us.”

“Too bad she is getting married soon.” Little Kim casually said. But as he was about to leave, Cat Noir stopped him.

 “What?!” He freaked out.

“You didn’t hear? Everyone has been talking about it.”

“Everyone has been talking about what?!”

 “Man do I have to spell it out for you. That chick, Marrinette, whose old man you threatened to kill, is getting married to some rich bastard this month. I think his name was Michaels.”

“What? That’s so suddenly.”

“Well it wouldn’t be an arranged marriage if wasn’t.”

“An arranged marriage. She agreed to that?”

“No one ever agrees to an arranged marriage Noir. That’s why it’s an arranged marriage. It’s stupid if you think about it. Rich families unite their children so they can unite and become even more powerful. And you would think a girl like her could somehow stand up to her parents and choose her own future.”

Cat noir got this look on his face and instantly started smiling at his fellow friend.

“No men, okay no. We take jewelry, money but we do not kidnap daughters.”

It’s like Little Kim read Noir’s mind like an open book.

“But, There must be a way to prevent that marriage from happening. No one deserves that kind of fate.”

“I don’t know man, just forget about her, okay?” Little Ivan got up.  “Do you want to join us by the campfire?” He asked.

“I’ll skip.” Cat Noir responded.

Little Ivan nodded and left to join his friends.

Before the sun went down they would gather around their campfire and share stories from their lives, everyone except Cat Noir. He never shared with anyone much about his past, no one even knows his real name.

Cat Noir gently reached in his pocket and pulled out Marinette’s necklace.

“If only it was that easy to forget her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you liked it <3  
> Chapter 3 soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette didn't want to live the fate her parents chose for her. She knew only one thing, she needed to run away. But where ? And how ? Cat Noir is still out there and one of his merry man had a meeting with a bluenette in the woods.

“Marinette!” A red haired girl yelled while running towards Marinette.

“Alya!” Marinette yelled back surprised to see her best friend. They both instantly wrapped their arms around eachother. Alya then gently pulled away from the hug resting her hands on Marinette’s shoulders. “I am very happy for you!” She exclaimed.

“Why?” Marinette curiously asked.

“Oh c’mon girl, no need to pretend. I heard you are getting married.”

Marinette’s expression changes to freaked out as soon as Alya finished her sentence. “M-Married? What?”

“Congratulations! Michaels is a real catch! Can we share him, please?” Alya continued the talk about marriage as she put her hands together and tried to plead.

“Wow wow, slow down. I am not getting married.” She grabbed her best friend’s wrists and separated her hands.

“Huh?” Alya looked shocked. “I am so sorry I didn’t know you canceled the wedding.”

“No, no, no, we weren’t engaged at first to begin it.” Marinette denied.

“What?”

“Who told you that I was getting married?”

“Everyone is talking about it.”

Marinette face palmed. “Do you know who started that rumor?”

“umm…your parents I think.”Alya responded but still unsure.

“Wait here!” Marinette stormed out of the room as if nothing else mattered, leaving her confused best friend still behind.

She was walking towards her mother’s room as fast as possible. She knew deep inside these rumors weren’t just made up and that her parents had something to do with them. But she was too distracted repeating Alya’s words in her mind to even think about what her parents had in store for her.

_Congratulations! Michaels is a real catch!_

_Everyone is talking about it._

_umm…your parents I think._

She analyzed every word until she was in front of the door of her mother's door. But she didn’t stop she burst through the door with an amazing amount rage and power.

“MOM!” She yelled scanning the room to finally lock her eyes on her mother.

“Hey sweetheart.” Her mother responded calmly as if her daughter didn’t just turn into a furious monster. She didn’t even look at Marinette, she had her eyes locked onto a book in her hands.

As she opened her mouth to yell again demanding answers for a reason to spread those rumors she saw bunch of white boxes each one decorated with a pink bow. There was probably more than ten of them since they covered half of the room, she couldn’t believe she didn’t see them when she first walked into the room. “Mom, What’s that?!”

“Decorations for you weeding.” Her mom replied while she turned the book page.

“MOM, SINCE WHEN AM I GETTING MARRIED?!”

“Don’t you yell at me young lady! I am your mother, need I remind you that!?” Her mother yelled back.

 “How can just like that plan my wedding? And with Michaels? Mom you know that I don’t like him in that way.” She argued.

“Oh come on Marinette. Michaels is a nice guy.”

“BUT I DON’T LOVE HIM!”

“What’s there not to love? He is handsome, wealthy, smart…” She continued still not taking her eyes of her book.

“Mom! I can’t believe you! Do you really think I would be happy in an arranged marriage?!”

Sabine glanced at her daughter before slowly closing her book and putting it aside. She came closer to Marinette and looked her in the eyes.

“Dear, Do I and Your father look happy?”

“…um….yes” Marinette felt confused, her parents were the two most happiest people she met. Why would her mother ask her that.

“Our life together began as an arranged marriage too.” She took a deep breath in. “Listen Marinette, now it may seem unbelievable, but as soon as you get a child nothing will matter.”

Marinette’s eyes became dark, cold… She looked down before responding in the most lifeless voice ever. “I won’t do it mom, I can’t. I can’t get a child with someone I don’t love.”

“We are doing this to protect you, keep you safe… I am doing this to keep you from making mistakes I made…”

“Mom, I am not you!”

She had enough of this argument, she couldn’t believe her loving parents planned her marriage without even telling her. Marinette didn’t care if they were only looking out for her, she didn’t care about the fact that Michaels family was wealthy, she didn’t care about anything, instead she was afraid of future. She knew what this marriage meant, she knew what they are expecting from her but she couldn’t do it. Marinette just wanted that all of this turns out to be just a dream.

She left the room not caring enough the close the door behind her.

 

As she walked into her room she saw Alya laying on her bed.

“Ugh” Marinette groaned.

Alya got up from the bed. “What happened?”

“My parents, They agreed to an arranged marriage!”

“Pardon me?” Alya asked again, confused as hell.

“MY PARENTS JUST DECIDED TO GET ME MARRIED WITHOUTH EVEN TELLING ME!” Her voice croaked from all the yelling.

“Calm down Marinette.” Alya got closer to her best friend.

“HOW CAN I?! THEY JUST TOLD ME I AM GETTING MARRIED TO MICHAELIS!” She continued yelling no matter how sore her throat felt.

“Maybe it won’t be that bad.”

“Are you serious right now? I don’t want my life to end like this.”

“We’ll think of something.”

Marinette collapsed on the bed burying her head in her pillows. Tears started falling down her face

“…I have to run away.” She mumbled.

“What?”

“I have to run away.”

 “You are insane! What about your parents?”

Alya started arguing instantly. She knew that what her best friend must be going through is tough but running away won’t solve anything. She can only hurt the people she loves.

“I know what they did was wrong but they still care for you.” Alya said while petting Marinette’s head.

“I know, that’s why it hurts me, but I must do this.”

“You are not thinking clearly Marinette. Even if you do run away, you have nowhere to go and what about food?”

“I’ll…think of something.” She finally got up and wiped the tears from her eyes, but the new tears just kept coming.

“But…” Marinette hugged her best friend very tightly as if it was the last time they’ll hug.

“Alya you are my best friend, please understand me.”

“When are you going to go?” Now Alya started crying too, tears dripping from her face.

“I think it would be for the best tomorrow morning. That way I’ll have the whole night to prepare.”

Alya nodded once again wrapping her hands around her best friend.

 

Seconds felt like hours, hours felt like days. Marinette spent the whole night packing everything she’ll need. She knew she had to bring as little stuff as possible so that they won’t slow her down, so in the end she only packed a jacket, some food and her rapier. She knew she needed money so she also packed three little bags filled with golden coins.

Alya was right, she had no idea where she was going to go. The only thing Marinette cared about is running away from the fate her parents chose.

She was wearing the clothes she usually wore when venturing outside. It was the only outfit in which Marinette could run since she only owned dresses. But she did fell the most comfortable in this slick pants, leather belt, white t-shirt and leather boots.

She decided it would be for the best to start going before the sun started rising.

Sneaking out of her mansion was a piece of cake, especially because her parents were sleeping. Guards were awake but weren’t really paying attention. Since it was so early in the morning they thought the whole Dupain-cheng family was asleep. To them it seemed like a peaceful morning. Lucky for Marinette, she didn’t have to worry about her dad freaking her out this time.

Her best escape was through woods, that way everyone will lose track of her. In a few hours she could easily get to the next village where she could spend the night.

As she was walking through the town she examined everything. She couldn’t remember the last time she was there. Everything had changed, her favorite stores had closed, the town looked miserable and poor.

_All thanks to those criminals she thought._

She noticed the sheriff just a few gallops behind her.  

_He must be here to see how the town is doing she thought._

He caught her gaze, coming closer and closer.

“Good morning Miss Marinette. Looks like I am not the only one who enjoy early morning walks around the town.”

“Good morning sheriff.” She bowed.

“Though I doubt that’s why you are here. May I know where you are up to this early?”

“It’s not really that important.”

“It is to me. I don’t want you wondering off especially not since your marriage is coming soon.”

Inside her eyes new tears formed that slid down her face leaving stains of tears behind.

He cupped her face piercing his eyes onto her. He slowly wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

 “You don’t wanna get married...” he whispered.

“…no…”

“And you are planning to run away.”

She nodded ashamed. “I just want to be able to choose.”

“Then don’t let me stop you. You deserve to have a choice.”

She lifted her head catching his gaze once again.

“Go, I’ll deal with your parents.” He said. “If you need anything you know where to look.”

She nodded before running away towards the woods.

 

 

It didn’t take her long to get tired from walking and running. She felt her whole body hurt as she wasn’t used to walking this much. Usually when she travels it would be in her elegant carriage. She regretted not bringing her horse with her. But if she brought she would be in trouble too. Not only would her horse attract attention, but she will need to take care of it. She would need to give him food, water… which meant only wasting money. Since she was running away she was better without anything slowing her down and needing attention.

She leaned on the nearest tree when she felt her knees had finally weakened, she suddenly started lowering herself down. She sat on the ground trying to calm down her fast breathing from all the running.

She heard some rustling behind her.

 “Who’s there?” She turned around and yelled. Instantly turning pale and her expression changing from exhausted to terrified. She hated when somebody sneaks up on her.

 “Come on out!” She stood up not caring about the pain she felt in her knees.

Suddenly from the bushes a tall, muscular man appeared. As she took a closer look she recognized him. He was one of Cat Noir’s crew members, the very same guy who was by cat noir’s side when they attacked her father.

“You!” She pulled out her rapier pointing at this face.

“Easy there.” Kim said keeping his eyes at her rapier that was inches away from his face. As he was about to remove the rapier pointed at his face she yelled.

“YOU THREATED MY FATHER!” She drew her sword across his face cutting it.

“DAMMIT!” He grabbed his face yelling in pain.

Her expression changed to frightened because of what she done. She looked at her bloodied sword, then looked at Kim’s face. It was all covered in blood, his hands were all red too, ALL BECAUSE OF HER.

She stepped back disgusted by herself. She hurt someone, someone was bleeding because of her.

He looked angry and in pain. She was scared for her life. She knew what the black hood and merry man do to people who make them angry.  Marinette turned herself away from him, feeling the need to run away when he suddenly pulled her by her wrist. His bloody hand huge compered to hers and now her wrist was covered in blood as well.

 “OH NO YOU WON’T!” He wiped his face from blood with his other hand.

“LET ME GO!” She yelled still trying to run away but he was double the size she was making it easy for him to stop her using just one hand.

“You are going to pay for this!”

He punched her in the face hard enough to leave her without any trace of conscious, picked her up by placing his arms behind her knees and neck.

“I wonder what Cat Noir will think of what I caught.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
